Pertenecerte
by Yrim
Summary: Llega Navidad, y Sucrette está contenta de pasarla con sus amigos y compañeros de Sweet Amoris. Sobre todo con Castiel, aunque todavía no lo admita abiertamente delante de Rosalya. Pero en su interior Sucrette llega a estar nerviosa, insegura, preocupada y asustada de sus sentimientos por el guitarrista; porque sabe que cada día van creciendo poco a poco.
1. Capítulo 1 - Preparativos

**Preparativos**

Lunes otra vez.

Supongo que para la mayoría de los adolescentes debe ser duro volver a clase después de un fin de semana (incluida yo hace un par de años); y sin embargo, desde que entré en Sweet Amoris, a menudo me encuentro deseando que llegue de nuevo la semana para volver a recorrer esos pasillos con los que me he encariñado tanto. Seguramente por eso no me molesta el ruido del despertador.

Mientras con una mano intento contener un bostezo, alargo la otra para apagar la insistente alarma. Durante un momento me quedo tumbada con la manta cubriéndome hasta las orejas, restregándome los ojos y pensando en lo que el día me aguarda. Las clases, el Señor Farrés, la Directora, las chicas, los chicos y… la Navidad. El pensarlo hace que una enorme sonrisa invada mi cara y que me impulse al armario para elegir la ropa. Cosa que al segundo me hace arrepentirme, porque hace bastante frío en mi cuarto. Abro las puertas del armario intentando ignorar cómo me castañean los dientes.

—Me gustaría comprarme un par de botas nuevas —susurro para mí mientras observo los zapatos.

—¡Cariño!

Asustada, me doy la vuelta rápidamente soltando un grito.

—¡Oh, no te asustes, querida!

¡Es mi tía!

—¡Tía! ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté. Tengo la voz algo aguda debido al susto. Incluso creo que ahora tengo más frío.

—Como he escuchado que querías unas botas nuevas, he querido darte esto —me dice tendiéndome cincuenta dólares.

—Vaya, ¡gracias, tía! —le sonrío.

—¡De nada, tesoro! ¡Hasta luego! —se despide saliendo rápidamente de mi cuarto.

Suelto un suspiro llevándome la mano al pecho. La aprecio, pero de verdad voy a tener que hablar con ella de estos hábitos suyos… De repente me doy cuenta de que mi tía no llevaba nada encima de ese vestido suyo. ¿Es que no tiene frío?

—Se me va a hacer tarde… —murmuro después de echarle un vistazo al reloj. Sin mucho tiempo para pensar, me pongo unos vaqueros, unas zapatillas altas y un jersey de manga larga para salir a toda prisa hacia la cocina. Mi madre ya me ha puesto el desayuno.

—¿Qué era todo ese ruido allá arriba, Su?

—Ah, nada —intento vocalizar con media tostada en la boca—. La tita, que ha subido a darme algo de dinero —consigo decir después de tragar.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo ha entrado? Yo no la he visto y tu padre está en el trabajo.

—Ya sabes cómo es tía Agatha, va y viene —digo bebiéndome el zumo de melocotón de un trago—. Me voy, mamá; llego tarde.

—¡No llegues tarde hoy, tenemos que montar el árbol! —me grita desde la cocina.

—¡Vale!

Salgo de casa no sin antes coger mi abrigo del perchero. En cuanto abro la puerta, un viento frío se cuela por cada hueco de mi ropa, haciéndome soltar un quejido. Creo que voy a coger el autobús. Sin embargo, justo cuando lo decido, veo pasar el vehículo por delante de mí. Durante un momento me quedo clavada en la entrada de mi casa, con la mirada fija en el punto donde había desaparecido.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —murmuro mientras echo a correr hacia el instituto.

Quince minutos después, entro en el patio del instituto jadeando. Me duele el costado, hace tiempo que no corría así… Soltando un suspiro más fuerte, apoyo las manos en mis rodillas intentando regular mi respiración. Al menos he llegado a tiempo. De repente una risa me hace levantar la cabeza. Su pelo rojo lo hace inconfundible.

—¡Castiel!

Él suelta otra risotada antes de contestar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Me has visto y se te han revolucionado las hormonas?

Su comentario hace que me ardan las mejillas.

—¡Idiota!

Él se limita a seguir riéndose mientras se adentra en el instituto. Frustrada, suelto un bufido y sigo sus pasos. De todos los chicos, Castiel es el que me hace sentir más insegura. Desde el principio consideraba refrescante su personalidad distante y su aura rebelde, pero ahora no es sólo eso. Sé que me gusta, pero... cuando estoy con él me siento rara. Por eso a veces, cuando me sale con comentarios así que no espero, actúo sin pensar. Quizás no debería de haber gritado, pero me pongo bastante nerviosa.

Al llegar a clase ocupo mi asiento al lado de Rosalya.

—¡Buenos días! —la saludo sonriendo.

—Buenos días —me devuelve el saludo. No sé por qué, pero hoy está especialmente resplandeciente.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —le pregunto curiosa sacando el libro de historia de la mochila.

Ella me mira sorprendida durante un momento, para luego sonreír inmensamente.

—La verdad es que sí.

—¿Y? ¿Qué es? —le vuelvo a preguntar acercándome a ella.

Justo cuando Rosa abre la boca para contestarme, el Señor Farrés entra en el aula algo agobiado.

—Chicos, como hoy a partir del recreo no vamos a tener clase, por favor tenemos que darnos prisa y…

Pero un murmullo emocionado recorre la clase impidiendo al profesor que continúe con su explicación.

—Vamos, chicos, por favor… —suplica el Señor Farrés.

—¿A qué se refiere con que no tendremos clase? —pregunta Peggy sacando su don de periodista implacable—. ¿Nos dan antes las vacaciones? ¿Nos podremos ir a casa?

—Oh, Dios —susurra nuestro profesor, de repente pálido—. ¿No lo sabíais? Oh, la directora va a matarme… —se lamenta pasándose las manos por la cara, afligido.

—Señor Farrés —interviene Iris preocupada—, no se preocupe, la clase puede mantener el secreto, ¿verdad chicos? —pregunta mirando a su alrededor.

Yo asiento frenéticamente mientras algunos murmuran su aprobación y Melody suelta un ¡Por supuesto!. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Ámber y sus amigas no parecen estar muy convencidas de todo esto, pero no le doy demasiada importancia; no creo que se atrevan a hacer algo que les ponga en contra de toda la clase.

—Muchas gracias chicos —nos agradece nuestro profesor. Parece sumamente aliviado y nos sonríe sincera y abiertamente.

—Si le vamos a guardar el secreto —interviene Castiel desde su asiento al final de la clase—, podría dejarnos libre su clase ahora.

Todos nos volvimos a mirarlo, pero él no se dio por aludido. Con los brazos cruzados en su postura habitual, luce como si de verdad hubiera planteado la idea en serio. Lo peor es que creo que sí, que lo ha hecho. Contengo un suspiro. Es incorregible…

—Eh… Y-Yo… Eso es… —el Señor Farrés parece bastante nervioso. Incluso desde mi asiento a mitad de la clase se le pueden ver las gotas de sudor que han empezado a formarse en su frente.

—No seas tonto, Castiel —le regaña Rosalya—. Ya nos vamos a perder la mitad del día, ¿qué más te da una hora más?

Castiel se limita a encogerse de hombros, pero Armin sale en su defensa.

—Pues a mí me parece buena idea. Un favor por otro, es así de simple. En esta vida nada es gratis…

Sin poder evitarlo, miro a Nathaniel. Se le ve bastante molesto, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

—Pe-Pero yo… —sigue el profesor, cada vez más pálido.

—Vale ya, tíos —se mete Kim—. ¿No veis que le va a dar un chungo al profe?

—Kim tiene razón —la apoya Melody—. Daremos la clase normal, por todos los favores que el Señor Farrés nos ha hecho a nosotros.

—Es verdad, ¿os acordáis de lo de los conejos? —digo sin poder contenerme. Un segundo después me arrepiento de haberlo dicho, cuando la mirada de Castiel y la mía se encuentran. En menos de un segundo aparto la vista, sintiendo cómo mis mejillas empiezan a arder. Seguramente él también está recordando lo que pasó en la clase de ciencias… Y seguramente se está regodeando llamándome mentalmente tabla de planchar el muy idiota…

Sin embargo, parece que lo que hemos dicho Melody y yo ha calmado el ambiente, y el suspiro de alivio que da el Señor Farrés cuando ve que todos abrimos los libros de historia es digno de mencionar.

La clase antes del recreo ha terminado media hora antes, pero nos han dicho que no salgamos del aula hasta que no suene el timbre. Un poco agarrotada, me levanto con la intención de, al menos, dar una vuelta por la clase, pero entonces recuerdo que Rosalya me iba a contar lo que la tiene tan contenta. Me vuelvo a sentar, acercando mi silla a la de ella. Rosa me mira extrañada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Me vas a contar eso tan bueno que te ha pasado?

Ella se ríe. Hasta su risa es bonita.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —pregunta una voz a mis espaldas. Al volverme veo a Lysandro sonriendo.

—Eso quiero saber yo —le contesto con un mohín—. A Rosa le ha pasado algo bueno, ¿tú sabes lo que es?

Durante un momento, Lysandro hace una mueca extraña y mira directamente a Rosa. Con el ceño fruncido, miro a uno y después al otro, y viceversa. Parece como si se estuvieran comunicando telepáticamente. ¿Pero qué cuernos…?  
>—Bien, os dejo, señoritas —nos dice Lysandro. Se le nota incómodo—. Tengo que hablar con Castiel sobre una nueva letra que se me ha ocurrido.<p>

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —murmuro. De repente, una loca idea aterriza en mi cabeza. Con una exclamación de incredulidad, me vuelvo hacia mi compañera—. ¿Tú y Lysandro…? Quiero decir, ¿él y tú…?

Cuando entiende a lo que me estoy refiriendo, los ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas y su boca se abre en una perfecta "o".

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Estás loca?! —me reclama entre molesta y divertida.

—¡Lo siento! —me disculpo rápidamente, soltando una risita—. Bueno, cuéntame entonces.

Rosa me sonríe. Parece la persona más feliz del mundo.

—Lysandro ha pasado el fin de semana con sus padres en el campo —explica.

—¿Y qué? —pregunto confusa. No entiendo en qué le afecta eso a ella.

Ella me mira frustrada.

—De verdad, Sucrette, tienes muy poca picardía —se lamenta suspirando—. He pasado el fin de semana con Leigh, en su casa.

Durante un momento no sé qué decir, mientras proceso la información.

—¡¿Que tú qué?! —exclamo asombrada—. Pero… vosotros… ¿vosotros no habéis..?

Ella me mira con una mezcla de incredulidad y pena. Y eso es suficiente respuesta para mí.

—¿Esta ha sido…? Ya sabes… ¿la primera vez? —le pregunto curiosa.

—No —me responde enseguida.

Siento que me estoy poniendo roja otra vez. No es que esté muy acostumbrada a hablar de este tipo de cosas. Cuando me nota muy callada, Rosa me mira y empieza a reírse cuando se da cuenta de mi sonrojo.

—Desde luego, Su, eres demasiado inocente —se burla—. No me digas que nunca has pensado en hacer ese tipo de cosas con nuestro pelirrojo favorito.

De un momento a otro mi cara me empieza a arder.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qu-Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Rosalya?! —le grito levantándome sin darme cuenta y señalándola con el dedo.

Ella empieza a reírse de nuevo, pero luego se interrumpe observando a nuestro alrededor. Por inercia, yo también lo hago, pero no me esperaba ver a todos en silencio con la vista fija en nosotras dos. Por un momento me quedo en blanco.

—¡Eso! —salta Ámber de repente, cerrando su esmalte de uñas—. ¿Qué tonterías estabas diciendo, Rosalya? Yo también quiero saber qué has dicho para que pongas a Sucrette tan nerviosa.

Siento como se me va el color de la cara en un suspiro. Aterrada, miro a Castiel de reojo; él también está pendiente, maldita sea. Sé a ciencia cierta que Rosalya nunca diría nada que me perjudicara, pero no puedo pensar en una forma de librarme de esto.

—Le acabo de decir que esta primavera se vuelve a llevar el rubio de bote —explica Rosa, causando un par de risillas—. Lógicamente, Su se ha indignado. No te preocupes, Su, tan sólo era una broma —me dice sonriendo.

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, ya más tranquila, y le susurro un Gracias muy bajito. Ella asiente, señal de que me ha escuchado. Ámber nos mira molesta. Parece que va a contestarnos, pero la directora entra en la clase interrumpiéndola.

—Buenos días, alumnos —dice posicionándose en el centro de la clase—. Cuando se acabe el recreo, quiero que todos volváis a la clase inmediatamente. ¡Vamos a decorar el instituto con adornos para sentir más el espíritu navideño! —sonríe.

Enseguida empezamos a hablar todos a la vez, formando un alboroto.

—¡Silencio! —grita la directora con furia.

El ruido se disuelve tan rápido como empezó. Creo que hasta a Castiel le aterra la directora cuando está alterada.

—Bien, y otra cosa. Antes de nada —continúa—, como esta es la última semana antes de las vacaciones de invierno, se hará el sorteo para el amigo invisible. Los regalos los daréis el viernes antes de salir.

Sin poder contener mi emoción, esbozo una gran sonrisa. Me encanta la idea de hacer el amigo invisible justamente en esta clase, con todos mis compañeros. Bueno, excluyendo a Ámber. Pero ni siquiera el pensar que me podría tocar ella empaña mi alegría. De reojo miro a Rosalya, que no parece ni de lejos tan contenta.

—Ahora poned vuestro nombre en un trozo de papel —ordena.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, la campana da inicio al recreo. Con todo el mundo empujándose por salir del aula, decido aprovechar. Echo un último vistazo al nombre garabateado en el trozo de papel, lo rompo en varios trozos y lo tiro a la papelera. Ya sólo me queda pensar; tengo cuatro días para comprarle algo magnífico a Rosa.

**¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Es mi primera historia de Corazón de Melón, así que me encantaría saber vuestra opinión. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! También hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribo nada, he estado en depresión desde que al formatear el portátil me borraron todas las historias que tenía. Así que podríamos decir que este es un nuevo comienzo. ¡Deseadme suerte e inspiración! ¡Un beso enorme!**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Preparativos (II)

**Preparativos (II)**

Durante un momento me quedo en la clase, apoyada contra la mesa del profesor. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No tengo intención ninguna de salir al patio con el frío que hace. Recorro toda el aula con la mirada, pensando en el viernes y en los regalos que nos daremos. A mí me ha tocado Rosalya, pero ¿a quién le habré tocado yo? Creo que voy a preguntarles a los chicos hasta averiguarlo. Quizás podría darme una vuelta por la sala de delegados, seguro que Nathaniel está allí. Así podré preguntarle; aunque conociéndolo no creo que me lo diga.

Cuando voy a salir del aula, alguien me interrumpe el paso. Instintivamente doy un traspié hacia atrás para no chocarme contra quién sea.

—Perdona, Sucrette, ¿estás bien?

Es Lysandro.

—Sí, no te preocupes —le tranquilizo sonriendo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No habías salido con los demás antes?

—He olvidado coger el desayuno —me responde dirigiéndose hacia su mochila.

Quiero saber a quién le tiene que regalar, ¿se molestará si le pregunto? Bueno, ¡quién no arriesga no gana!

—Uhm… Lysandro…

—¿Pasa algo? —me pregunta.

—No, sólo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

De repente empieza a sonrojarse. ¿Qué le ocurre?

—¿Qué es?

—Verás… ¿Me dirás quién te ha tocado en el amigo invisible? —le digo sonriendo expectante.

Lysandro me mira asombrado durante un momento y luego suelta un suave suspiro.

—Pensé que me ibas a preguntar por lo que te ha contado Rosa —dice avergonzado apartando la vista.

Durante un momento lo miro sin saber a qué se refiere. Un segundo después caigo en la cuenta de lo que está pensando.

—¡¿Q-qué?! —Seguro que mi cara ha pasado por todas las tonalidades del rojo— ¡N-no era n-nada de eso! —replico avergonzada e indignada.

Estoy como un tomate, lo sé por lo acaloradas que siento las mejillas.

Lysandro me mira aún más avergonzado, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Reconoce que siendo tan curiosa, es normal que se me pasara por la cabeza.

No puedo evitar reír y darle la razón.

—Bueno, me marcho; Castiel debe estar esperándome —me dice también sonriendo.

—¡Espera! ¡No me has contestado! —le grito, aunque es demasiado tarde; ya se ha ido—. ¡Rayos!

Salgo del aula lo más deprisa que puedo, pero Lysandro parece haberse esfumado. Sin nada que hacer, vuelvo a mi plan original y me dirijo a la sala de delegados. Doy dos suaves golpes antes de asomarme al interior, pero encuentro la sala totalmente vacía.

—Vaya, adiós a mi interrogatorio —murmuro aburrida saliendo y cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

Y eso que Nath siempre está aquí… Una vez más sale a relucir la mala suerte que tengo encontrando a las personas que me interesan.

—¡Hola Sucrette!

Iris viene hacia mí saludándome con la mano. Detrás de ella está también Melody.

—¡Hola! —las saludo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me pregunta Iris.

—Estaba buscando a Nathaniel, ¿lo habéis visto?

—Si es para algún asunto del instituto puedo ayudarte yo —se ofrece Melody poniendo una cara extraña.

—No, no te preocupes, no es del instituto —le respondo—. Sólo quería preguntarle algo, voy a ver si lo encuentro.

Me despido sonriendo y me dirijo hacia las escaleras. Durante un momento, me parece ver una mirada distinta en Melody, pero al instante siguiente ya no está. ¿Me lo estaré imaginando?

Antes de poder darle más vueltas, me llega desde la derecha la voz de Armin. Parece que viene del Aula B.

—¡Ya te he dicho que hoy no pienso ir a ninguna parte!

Intrigada, entro en la clase y encuentro a los gemelos en pleno combate verbal, y a Kentin observándolos con una expresión indiferente.

—¡Y yo te he dicho que necesitas renovar tu armario de invierno! —exclama Alexy agitando los brazos.

No puedo evitar formar una sonrisa nerviosa al comprender el tema de discusión.

Me acerco a Kentin sin dejar de prestar atención a los hermanos.

—¿Otra vez? —suspiro resignada.

Él suelta una risilla.

—Sí, otra vez.

—Y por siempre —añado divertida.

—¿No sales fuer…? Ah, lo olvidaba. No te gusta el frío.

Abro los ojos en sorpresa.

—¿Cómo puedes acordarte de esas cosas?

Él desvía la mirada sonrojado.

—Bueno, tú me gustaste durante mucho tiempo. Es normal acordarme de algunos detalles —replica.

Sonrío algo avergonzada. Cada vez que me recuerda sus viejos sentimientos me siento un poco incómoda. Un carraspeo nos llama la atención. Armin y Alexy han dejado de discutir y están mirándonos fijamente.

—¿Os dejamos intimidad? —pregunta Armin con una sonrisa divertida, mientras que Alexy parece serio.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Si sois vosotros los que estabais discutiendo! —Protesto—. Además, quería preguntaros una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —curiosea Alexy, volviendo a su expresión normal.

—Estoy tratando de averiguar quién me regala —les desvelo sonriendo—. ¿Me diréis quiénes os han tocado a vosotros?

Armin suelta una risa a la vez que Alexy dice:

—Ya sabía yo que no te ibas a quedar quieta.

Un leve rubor me cubre las mejillas.

—Vaya, perdón por ser tan predecible —digo haciendo una mueca.

—No te preocupes, creo que la curiosidad es algo innato en ti —ríe Armin.

—Entonces, ¿me lo vais a decir? —les pregunto ilusionada.

—A mí me ha tocado Iris —me suelta Armin.

—¿No se supone que no hay que decirlo? De eso se trata, ¿no? —se queja Kentin. Supongo que con él no hay nada que hacer.

—Qué aburrido eres, Ken —le chincha Alexy.

—¡¿No te he dicho que no me llames Ken?! —exclama irritado.

—¡Pues yo también quiero saber quién me regala! —Dice sonriendo mi mejor amigo, alzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza e ignorando los reclamos del pobre Kentin—. ¡Yo te lo digo si tú me lo dices! Pero nadie más debe enterarse, ¿de acuerdo?

—Estamos aquí —interviene Kentin de nuevo.

—Vosotros sois la excepción, evidentemente.

Entusiasmada, pongo mi brazo derecho sobre el corazón y levanto el izquierdo a la altura de mi cabeza.

—Lo juro por la nueva colección de ZaraH.

—Ese es un juramento muy serio —acepta Alexy riendo—. Me ha tocado Charlotte, ¿y a ti?

—Rosa.

—¡Mira que tienes suerte, Su! —se queja él—. Bueno, por lo menos me ha tocado una chica. Seguramente le regalaré algo de ropa.

—Es Charlotte la que tiene suerte; me hubiera encantado haberte tocado yo — dije haciendo pucheros.

—¡Eres tan linda! —exclama mientras me coge la cara, pellizcándome las mejillas. Cierro los ojos por inercia, pero los abro al instante en que noto algo suave en mi nariz. ¡Alexy me está besando la nariz!

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —escucho que protesta Kentin.

—¡Hey, no te aproveches! —Interrumpe Armin—. ¡La vas a asustar! Mírala, está toda roja la pobre —se carcajea.

Yo supongo que es verdad, porque siento mis orejas ardiendo. Alexy empieza a reírse junto a su hermano.

—Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo.

—N-no te disculpes —logro murmurar.

—Dentro de cinco minutos sonará la campana, es mejor que nos vayamos —gruñe Kentin saliendo del aula.

Armin, Alexy y yo nos miramos.

—¿Creéis que se habrá enfadado? —nos pregunta Alexy preocupado.

—A lo mejor ha creído que estabas ligando con Sucrette —salta Armin sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¿Cómo puede pensar eso? ¡Si a Alexy le gustan los chicos!

Ellos se miran de reojo.

—Espera… ¡¿Kentin no lo sabe?! —exclamo sorprendida.

—Bueno, yo no se lo he dicho —me contesta Alexy.

—Pero de todas formas... ¡A ti se te nota que te gusta él! ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta?

Alexy se sonroja en cuanto termino la frase, pero Armin me da la razón.

—Yo creo que es un caso perdido —afirma.

—Tú tampoco puedes decir nada al respecto —le sonrío divertida.

—Sí, bueno, pero yo soy especial —bromea.

Nos ponemos en camino hacia la clase mientras seguimos hablando. Observo a Alexy preocupada; parece un poco deprimido. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Odio verlo así.

Antes de poder decirle algo, entramos a la clase y suena la campana dando fin al recreo.

—Bueno, os voy a explicar cómo lo vamos a hacer —dice el señor Farrés—. Nos vamos a dividir en grupos, y cada uno decorará una parte del instituto. Todas las aulas, incluida la de ciencias. Ah, y no os olvidéis de los pasillos. Ahora, por favor que algunos me acompañen a traer las cajas con los adornos que hay en el sótano.

Nathaniel y Melody se levantan de inmediato para ayudar al profesor. Iris y Lysandro también se ofrecen, pero no parece haber más interesados. Antes de meditarlo, me levanto también. Ha sido un impulso, pero la verdad es que prefiero moverme a estar aquí esperando.

—Bien, pues vamos —decide el profesor, encaminándose hacia el fondo del pasillo, con nosotros siguiendo sus pasos. Mientras caminamos, Iris y yo intercambiamos miradas ilusionadas. Lysandro nos mira de reojo sonriendo. Melody y Nathaniel van unos pasos por delante.

Cuando llegamos al sótano, el señor Farrés nos guía hasta una serie de cajas abiertas apiladas en una esquina y nos ordena coger una cada uno. Al coger la mía noto que lleva escrito "Aula A" en uno de los lados. Cada uno con una caja en sus brazos, nos encaminamos para volver a la clase, pero un ruido me hace detenerme. ¿Pero qué…?

—¡Sucrette, la caja! —exclama Nathaniel, a la misma vez que siento cómo el peso de entre mis brazos disminuye.

Genial… El cartón del fondo se ha abierto. La mitad de las cosas se han escurrido hacia el suelo. Cuando veo que todos vienen a ayudarme empiezo a rehusarme.

—¡No os preocupéis, volved a clase! En serio, meteré todo y cogeré la caja por debajo para que no se caiga nada —aseguro mirando al profesor.

—¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? —me pregunta.

—Seguro, profesor. Será sólo un momento.

Al principio parece dudar, pero luego asiente y se va seguido de los demás, no sin antes asegurarme que si necesito ayuda, que la pidiera.

En cuanto salen y cierran la puerta del sótano, suelto un resoplido. ¿Será posible que pueda tener tanta mala suerte?

Tan rápido como puedo, recojo los adornos del suelo y levanto la caja con cuidado de que no se abra de nuevo. Al salir del sótano me encuentro con Ámber, Li y Charlotte. Al parecer les ha tocado decorar la parte de las escaleras. Ámber está ordenando dónde poner cada cosa, mientras las otras dos siguen sus instrucciones. Preferiría no tener que discutir con ella hoy. Con el máximo sigilo, intento pasar desapercibida.

—¡Hey, tú!

Rayos.

No quiero darme la vuelta para enfrentar una pelea, pero temo más que me haga algo por la espalda aprovechando que no la veo. Cojo aire y fuerzo una sonrisa, dándome la vuelta para mirarla.

—¿Quieres algo, Ámber?

—Sí, déjame ver lo que llevas ahí —me dice señalándome la caja—. Los adornos que nos han dado son horribles.

—Ni hablar, estos son para el Aula A —le contesto, mandando mi autocontrol a darse una vuelta.

Enojada, viene hacia mí seguida por sus amigas, con la firme intención de quitarme la caja. Cuando estoy a punto de echar a correr, el profesor Farrés llega sudando.

—¡Ah, señorita Sucrette! —resopla mirándome—. Como tardaba tanto, pensé que después de todo, sí necesitaría ayuda. Si ya ha recogido todo, llévelo al Aula A y comience a decorar, por favor.

—Vale —contesté, internamente agradecida con el profesor.

Sonriendo, miro de reojo a Ámber, que está que casi echa humo por las orejas. Sin perder un segundo más, me voy directa a la clase. Mientras recorro el resto del pasillo, observo cómo mis compañeros lo van decorando. Unos riendo, otros discutiendo, algunos incluso gritando. Sonrío contenta. Adoro este instituto.

Al entrar en clase, que parece estar desierta, dejo la caja en la mesa del profesor.

—Aleluya —dice alguien a mis espaldas.

Me doy la vuelta sorprendida.

—¡Castiel! Pensé que no había nadie aquí.

—Sí, bueno… —me responde con cara de aburrido—. Alguien tenía que ayudarte a decorar esto.

—¿Y tú te has ofrecido voluntario? —le pregunto con el corazón brincándome en el pecho.

Él sonríe, poniéndose la mano en la cadera. Inconscientemente, me digo que esa es buena señal; está de buen humor.

—Di más bien que no tenía ganas de moverme de sitio.

—No disimules, sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí —le digo regodeándome.

—Lo que tú digas. Ahora más vale que nos pongamos con esto, quiero terminar rápido —dice fastidiado.

—¡Vale!

Nos ponemos manos a la obra enseguida, mientras nos picamos el uno al otro y tenemos alguna pequeña discusión sobre los decorados. Hemos puesto espumillón azul y dorado por las paredes y la pizarra, con algunas estrellas y bolas en sus extremos.

—Creo que está quedando bastante bien —sonrío satisfecha.

**¡Aquí el segundo capítulo! Antes que nada, agradecer a todos los que han agregado esta historia a favoritos y/o a seguidores. ¡Y agradezco aún más a los que me han dejado sus comentarios! Como todos los de esta página sabemos, son los reviews los que alimentan nuestras ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**yuckari: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y gracias por ser la primera en darme la alegría de un review. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**fuckthehopes: Antes que nada, he de confesarte que me encanta tu Nick xD Y en lo referente a lo sexys que son esos dos, le echaré toda la culpa a ChiNoMiko. Y rezaré por que siga creando chicos así :p**

**agus: Me alegro de que te guste. Sobre el amigo invisible, un poquito más abajo explicaré el por qué a Su no le ha tocado Castiel.**

**itatiswett: Me gusta que te guste xD Ojalá hayas disfrutado de la continuación.**

**Antes de irme, UNA ACLARACIÓN sobre el amigo invisible. Lo hice al azar. Es decir, que yo no he planeado quién le regala a quién, lo hice por sorteo. Escribí los nombres de los personajes en papelitos (que a decir verdad eran post-it de color verde), los doblé y los fui cogiendo uno a uno. Sin embargo, ni yo misma lo hubiera podido hacer mejor. Es increíble cómo el azar manipula todo. ¡Ya lo veréis! (Insertar risa maquiavélica). No olvidéis comentarme si creéis que algo está mal en relación a las personalidades de los personales, o si veis alguna falta de ortografía. De verdad que ODIO tener faltas de ortografía.**

**Un besazo muuuuy fuerte a todos.**


End file.
